


Жизнь прекрасна

by Fotini



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный конец серии 2х14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь прекрасна

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [It's a Wonderful Life by Ruuger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/163864)

Чо оставался у миссис Сонг еще несколько часов. Вежливо выслушивал ее бесконечные истории, соглашаясь на одну за другой чашечку чая, пока не понял, что еще одна чашка и будет поздно.

Но ему очень не хотелось показывать ей, что посиделки затянулись.

Когда он, наконец, собрался уходить, женщина обняла его напоследок, провожая до двери. Машину он оставил в паре кварталов от дома, а сейчас, чтобы прочистить мозги, ему просто был необходим холодный ночной воздух, так что он был вовсе не против небольшой прогулки. 

Чо уже был недалеко от своей машины, когда заметил что кто-то сидит на капоте. Даже в тусклом свете уличных фонарей, было легко узнать этот темно-серый костюм и ореол светлых завитков. Бесполезно было даже пытаться выяснить, как Джейн узнал, где его искать. Он весь день появлялся то тут, то там, как гигантский кролик из фильма Джимми Стюарта.

Джейн, казалось, утонул в своих мыслях и вернулся в реальность, только когда Чо приблизился к нему вплотную. Патрик взглянул на него через плечо, слабо улыбнулся и снова уставился на безлюдную улицу перед ним. Слишком уставший для того, чтобы играть в угадайку с Джейном, Кимбэлл просто молча присел рядом с ним на капот. Через несколько минут Патрик все-таки нарушил тишину.

— Как долго вы с Дэвидом были любовниками?

Отрицать смысла не было, просто стало интересно, как Джейн об этом узнал, поэтому Чо только пожал плечами.

— Не долго. Мы дружили, были практически братьями. Но ничего такого не происходило, до самого моего ухода из "Плейбоев". Дэвид попал в тюрьму, а я пошел в армию, на этом все и кончилось.

Патрик обернулся к нему, поймал взгляд, пристально всматривался несколько секунд, и снова отвернулся. 

Чо представил себе, как Джейн обрабатывает информацию, сортируя, что и как он мог бы использовать в будущем. А Патрик уже играл с двусторонним четвертаком, который он показывал недавно Ригсби, перекатывая монетку в пальцах левой руки. Она тихонько звякала, каждый раз касаясь его кольца. Это движение и звук завораживали, и Кимбэлл понял, что не в силах оторвать от монеты взгляд, как будто Джейн пытался его загипнотизировать. Может он и пытался.

Наконец движение прекратилось. Джейн держал монету между пальцев, глядел на нее словно видел впервые, а затем подбросил. Поймал и улыбнулся.

— Орел.

— Это поддельная монета. Конечно, там орел, — Джейн удивленно засмеялся и взмахнул кистью — монета словно исчезла в воздухе. Опираясь рукой на плечо Кимбэлла, он соскользнул с капота. Ладонь осталась на месте даже после того, как он встал на ноги. И Чо уже собирался спросить, что это за игры такие, как Джейн внезапно наклонился и поцеловал его.

Первой мыслью было его оттолкнуть, но Кимбэлл не сразу сообразил сделать так, его тело взяло верх над разумом, а поцелуй из целомудренного прикосновения к губам превратился в нечто гораздо более страстное. В прямом и в переносном смысле, Чо терял равновесие, так что, протянув руку к шее Джейна, он инстинктивно запустил пальцы в волосы. Патрик наклонился еще ближе, буквально прижимая Кимбэлла к автомобилю, и что тот не мог не подумать, как они выглядят со стороны — двое взрослых мужчины, тискающие друг друга как подростки на капоте машины. Эта мысль пробудила давно похороненные воспоминания о подростках, делающих точно то же в каком-то глухом переулке, и Чо почувствовал как знакомый острый страх не быть застуканным родителями, стреляет прямо в пах.

Наконец Джейн оторвался от его губ, неохотно убирая руку с плеча. Он выпрямился, сделал шаг назад, все еще тяжело дыша и глядя на Чо потемневшими глазами, и улыбнулся.

— Увидимся завтра на работе, — бросил он и ушел, оставив Чо в недоумении смотреть ему вслед.


End file.
